Gensokyo Koukou (Gensokyo High School)
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: WARNING! Contains M-rated YURI. DLDR. NO BASH. NO FLAME. Touhou (c)ZUN. OC: Kyuchi (c)Miya. Summary: Cinta segitiga antara Flandre, Kyuchi, dan Koishi..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WARNING: Contains shoujo-ai . DLDR. By the way, ini fic Touhou pertamaku yang AU dan memakai setting kota modern. Semua karakter pun manusia normal. Namun, tetap tidak ada laki-laki. Hope you enjoy this ^o^

Remilia, Flandre, Kyuchi, dan Patchouli sedang sarapan sereal dan jus jeruk pagi itu. Hari ini hari pertama masuk SMA bagi Remilia dan Flandre. Sedangkan Kyuchi dan Patchouli, mereka sekarang menjadi murid kelas dua. Sakuya mengeluarkan mobil sedan merah dari bagasi dan memencet klakson.

"Ayo cepat, kalian tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru kan?" ucap seorang pelayan pribadi Remi dan Flan yang juga sopir dan tukang kebun itu. Mereka berempat berhamburan keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Remilia duduk di depan, tiga lainnya duduk di kursi belakang. Flandre masih mengunyah serealnya dan mulutnya belepotan susu cokelat. Kyuchi yang melihatnya, langsung mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan mulut Flan sambil tersenyum. Flandre _blushing_ ringan.

"Jadi, kalian akan masuk klub apa di sekolah nanti? Aku ada di klub _chanoyu_ dan klub memasak. Pachorin anggota klub perpustakaan sekolah." Ujar Kyuchi.

"Sepertinya aku dan Flan akan masuk klub seni. Kami 'kan sangat menyukai musik dan lukisan." Jawab Remi.

"Kalau begitu kau akan berurusan dengan tiga Prismriver bersaudara yang berisik. Belum lagi si Michiyan Lorelei itu. Suaranya sih tidak jelek, tapi ia selalu bernyanyi sampai-sampai kami bosan dan muak mendengarnya. Klub seni dipenuhi orang-orang ramai." Tanggap Kyuchi. "Sakunyan dulu ikut klub apa saat masih sekolah?"

"Saya dulu anggota klub keterampilan rumah tangga." Sakuya tersenyum sambil terus berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil. Setelah 15 menit, mereka sampai di depan sekolah. Semua turun, lalu Sakuya melambaikan tangan dan menyetir mobilnya kembali ke rumah.

"Aku harus membuka perpustakaan." Kata Patchy yang langsung meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Sepertinya kita dipelototi." Flan ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Kyuchi.

"Tentu saja, Flan-chan 'kan _kawaii_. Tidak apa-apa kok." Kyuchi mengelus-elus rambut Flan. Dan, memang, tinggi badan Remi dan Flan hanya sepinggang Kyuchi. Sedangkan Kyuchi memiliki tinggi 167 cm. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang makannya banyak, Kyuchi dikenal memiliki tubuh ideal dan indah.

Mereka menuju ke aula sekolah untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Sambutan dan pidato yang panjang-lebar dan membosankan disampaikan oleh Kepala Sekolah, ibu Yukari Yakumo, dan Ketua OSIS, Youmu Konpaku. Youmu-senpai terkenal tegas, disiplin, dan dia selalu membawa dua _katana_ dibelakangnya. Karena ia sangat mencintai pedang dan merupakan ketua klub kendo.

Upacara ditutup. Kyuchi ke kelasnya di 2-A, meninggalkan Remi dan Flan dengan murid-murid kelas satu lainnya.

Remi dan Flan duduk bersebelahan di kelas. Semua murid memandangi mereka berdua, lalu datanglah seorang murid yang juga bertubuh kecil. Rambutnya pirang dengan hiasan tali temali berwarna merah.

"Kalian berasal dari rumah mewah keluarga Scarlet itu ya? Kalian begitu terkenal. Semua tahu kekayaan keluarga Scarlet." Kata gadis itu. "Oh iya, maaf, namaku Suwako Moriya. Aku gadis yang tinggal bertiga dengan Sanae Kochiya dari kelas 2-B dan ibu Kanako Yasaka di Kuil Moriya."

"Salam kenal. Aku Remilia Scarlet dan ini adikku, Flandre Scarlet. Kami tidak punya niat untuk pamer kekayaan, sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat kalau semua sudah tahu." Ucap Remi dan menjabat tangan Suwako. Ia dan Flandre lega, ada juga murid yang tingginya sama dengan mereka.

Sang wali kelas masuk dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Keine Kamishirasawa. Beliau juga mengajar IPS dan kewarganegaraan. Lalu, seisi kelas juga memperkenalkan diri. Remi tampak baik saja dengan tatapan kagum mereka semua, namun Flan, ia sangat malu dan tidak tahu akan mengatakan apa.

"Na..Namaku… Namaku Flandre Scarlet. Aku tinggal di rumah bersama kakak dan dua temanku dan aku menyayangi mereka. Lalu ada.. Ada Sakuya, pelayan pribadiku dan Remi. Meiling adalah penjaga gerbang kami, dan ia merupakan pelayan pribadi Patchy dan Kyukyu, kemudian…"

"Baiklah, cukup, nona Flandre. Selanjutnya, yang berambut hitam sebahu." Keine-sensei memutus kalimat Flan. Flan kembali duduk. Remi melihat ekspresi Flan yang seperti mengatakan "_Ah, sudah selesai? Akhirnya_."

Pulang sekolah, Kyuchi ditemani teman sekelasnya menjemput Remi dan Flan di kelas 1-A. Ia melihat mereka berdua dikerubungi siswi-siswi lainnya. Remi tampak santai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. Tapi Flan, kita dapat menebaknya.

"Flan-chan imut sekali, siapapun pasti ingin jadi pasanganmu yaa~" Ucap seorang murid yang bernama Letty Whiterock.

"Ta-Tapi aku sudah…. Ah, Kyukyu!" Flan menembus kerumunan dan memeluk Kyuchi.

"_My, my,_ sepertinya kami harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok." Remi pun menyusul Flan dan Kyuchi. Murid yang masih di dalam situ saling melempar pandangan.

"Bohong, tadi itu kakak kelas kan?" Letty cengo.

"Flan, Remi, kenalkan, ini Reichu Hakurei. Ia tinggal di Kuil Hakurei. Reichu, mereka Scarlet bersaudara, yang tinggal bersamaku dan Pachorin."

"Salam kenal. Aku Reimu Hakurei" Reimu tersenyum

"Kami juga mendapat teman yang tinggal di kuil. Namanya Suwako." Ucap Flan.

"Suwako Moriya? Ia memang tinggal di Kuil Moriya bersama Sanae-senpai dan Kanako-sensei."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sekolah sambil menunggu pekerjaan Patchy selesai. Remi dan Flan menceritakan kelas dan teman-teman barunya. Di kelas 1-A, hanya Remi, Flan, dan Suwako yang punya badan kecil. Di kelas 1-B ada Cirno dan Daiyousei yang juga berbadan kecil tapi tetap lebih tinggi dari Remi atau Flan. Sedangkan di kelas 1-C ada teman semasa kecil mereka yang masuk SMA yang sama setelah berbeda SMP, Koishi Komeiji dan Satori Komeiji, kakak-beradik kembar yang juga merupakan saudara jauh Remi dan Flan.

Kyuchi mengatakan di kelas 3-B ada kakak kelas yang tingginya sama seperti Remi dan Flan, namanya Suika Ibuki. Suika tinggal bersama Yuugi dan Parsee Mizuhashi. Suika dan Yuugi dikenal berandal dan galak, berbeda dengan Parsee.

Disaat mereka asyik bergosip, Patchy berdehem mengisyaratkan ia sudah selesai. Remi, Flan, dan Kyuchi pamit pada Reimu dan berjalan berempat ke parkiran mobil. Disitu Sakuya sudah menunggu sambil berbincang-bincang bersama Yuyuko Saigyouji, guru pembimbing klub _chanoyu_ yang diikuti Kyuchi.

"Yuyuko-sensei." Kyuchi menunduk hormat.

"Ah, Kyuchi-sama. Ini _club adviser_mu kan? Katanya, Kyuchi itu makannya banyak sekali. Tapi kalau membuat teh hasilnya yang paling enak diantara teman-temannya yang lain." Sakuya tertawa. Kyuchi juga.

"Baiklah, saya harus pulang. Youmu pasti sedang menunggu. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Yuyuko-sensei undur diri. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen dan 2 tahun yang lalu, Yuyuko-sensei mengangkat Youmu-senpai sebagai anaknya. Tapi sampai sekarang pun Youmu terus memanggilnya "sensei".

Kami berlima pulang naik mobil seperti tadi. Kini Patchy yang duduk di depan. Kyuchi, Remi, dan Flan duduk di belakang, melanjutkan gosip yang tertunda di perpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu.

Malam hari setelah akan pergi tidur, Flan berkata pada Kyuchi, "Mereka terlihat begitu tertarik padaku. Menakutkan. Kyukyu tidak cemburu kan?"

"Tidak, aku percaya sama Flan-chan." Kyuchi memeluk Flan dan menciumnya. Kemudian ia menarik selimut dan tidur bersama dengan Flan. Meskipun Kyuchi memiliki kamarnya sendiri, mereka selalu tidur berdua setiap malam.

Dua minggu berlalu. Remi dan Flan sangat populer di sekolah. Mereka benar-benar mengikuti klub kesenian dan mengaku tidak menyesal. Ketua klub koran dan majalah sekolah, Aya Shameimaru, sering mengajak Remi dan Flan untuk wawancara, bahkan kadang-kadang 'memaksa' mereka bergabung klub koran dan klub shoudou yang diikutinya. Selain itu, Koishi dan Satori juga sama tenarnya dengan Flan dan Remi. Mereka berempat tampak selalu bersama saat jam istirahat.

Disamping ketenarannya, Remi dan Flan juga memiliki beberapa pembenci. Terutama dari kakak kelas. Dari Suika dan Yuugi, sudah pasti. Tak sedikit juga yang ikut-ikutan melabrak Kyuchi karena cemburu. Yah, biasanya yang memusuhi Kyuchi adalah mereka yang sangat menyukai Flan.

Patchy hidup dengan tenang di perpustakaannya bersama Koakuma-sensei. Seluruh kecintaannya hanya pada ilmu dan buku. Patchy bahkan tidak terlalu dikenal oleh orang-orang di sekolah. Ia seperti bayangan. Di kelas Patchy ada, selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di seluruh mata pelajaran, tapi ia sangat sulit didekati. Jarang ada perkataan yang ia tanggapi. Membuat teman-temannya memilih untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.

Hanya ada sedikit murid yang punya pasangan di sekolah itu. Selain Kyuchi dan Flan, ada pasangan Marisa Kirisame dari kelas 2-C dengan Alice Margatroid si guru keterampilan dan guru pembimbing klub sihir dan ramal, Reisen Udongein Inaba dari kelas 2-A dengan Tewi Inaba dari kelas 1-A (ini incest antara kakak dengan adik), dan yang terakhir adalah Medicine Melancholy yang merupakan petugas kesehatan UKS dari kelas 3-C dengan Yuuka Kazami si guru IPA sekaligus tukang kebun sekolah. Remi pun baru-baru ini menyadari dirinya disukai oleh Satori yang pendiamnya hampir sama dengan Patchy.

Semua baik-baik saja, hingga suatu hari saat Kyuchi hendak mengunci gudang di gedung olah raga saat waktu pulang sekolah. Ia melewati taman belakang dan melihat Flan tengah dicium oleh Koishi. Kyuchi menjatuhkan kuncinya ke tanah yang kemudian berbunyi nyaring dan mengagetkan mereka. Saat itu juga Kyuchi tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"K-Kyukyu!" Flan panik. Kyuchi mengambil kuncinya dan melanjutkan jalannya ke gedung olah raga. Kyuchi benar-benar mati rasa. Dan ia tidak pulang ke rumah malam itu.

To be continued . . .

A/N: full of GL, hehe~ Aku kembali memasukkan Kyuchi disini. Dan, nama sekolahnya adalah Gensokyo High School. Berada di tengah kota Gensokyo. Kebiasaan Kyuchi mengganti nama orang juga tidak berubah. Thanks for reading and leave a review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau sudah telepon kerumah?" Reimu menyuguhkan teh hijau panas.

"Tidak." Kyuchi membalas dengan tatapan kosong dan kepala yang agak tertunduk. "Pokoknya aku ingin bersembunyi disini sampai aku baikan. Aku tidak mau bertemu Flan-chan."

Reimu menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Kapan kau baikan? Ini kuil, bukan hotel." Reimu duduk di belakang Kyuchi dan menyisir rambutnya. Reimu suka sekali dengan rambut _ultra soft_ dengan _shade _biru pucat milik Kyuchi. Reimu seperti sedang menyisir rambut dewa, begitu menurutnya. "Padahal kan enak tinggal di puri, mewah, dengan pelayan, makan enak, hidup enak..."

"Untuk saat ini aku butuh ketenangan, Rei, ketenangan yang tidak bisa kudapatkan di mansion untuk saat ini." Kyuchi menekankan kata-katanya. Jemari Reimu yang mengelus rambutnya, menghasilkan perasaan tersendiri bagi Kyuchi. "Kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa ke apartemen Yuyu-"

"Tidak tidak! Disini saja, ja-jangan sampai membebani guru!" Reimu langsung memutus kalimat Kyuchi.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kyuchi yang kemudian meminum tehnya sesuai adat _chanoyu_.

Sedangkan Flandre, sendirian di kamarnya, duduk di balkon dengan mata membengkak karena terus menangis. Flan terus duduk di situ, menunggu Kyuchi muncul dan membuka gerbang. Sakuya yang telah menganggap Flan seperti adik sekaligus atasan itu, menghampirinya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Nona yakin tidak ingin menyerahkan ini pada polisi saja?" Sakuya meletakkan tangannya di bahu Flan.

"Tidak. Aku yakin Kyukyu butuh waktu untuk berfikir. Ia pasti kembali kalau sudah baikan. Pasti ada waktunya." Flan mengusap air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Flan-chan..?" Koishi berjalan ke arah Flan dengan malu-malu. Flan hanya menoleh pada Koishi dengan tatapan kosong.

"De-Dengar Flan-chan, maafkan aku.. oke?" Koishi tak bisa mendekat lagi karena tertahan "aura" di sekitar Flan.

"Aku ingin sendiri. Pulanglah, Koishi." Ujar Flan tegas. Koishi serasa didorong oleh kalimat Flan dan tersentak. Ia pun mundur, menjauh, dan tapi tidak pulang, karena Flan tidak melihat Koishi keluar dari gerbang.

Jam di ponsel Kyuchi telah menunjukkan pukul 02.37 AM. Ia tak bisa tidur. Ia terbiasa tidur di atas spring bed dengan Flan yang dicintainya. Saat ini mesti tidur di futon tipis bersama seorang miko di sebelahnya. Kyuchi memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menyibukkan dirinya di hutan bambu sekitar kuil. Entah hanya berjalan-jalan, berolahraga sedikit, dan menyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Ia menikmati suasananya. Sepi, dingin, tanpa batas. Bertelanjang kaki merasakan tanah, berjingkat-jingkat, semua dilakukan Kyuchi sampai pagi hari sekitar jam 4.

Sadar sudah pagi, Kyuchi mengambil sapu dan menyapu halaman kuil dengan penuh sukacita. Penduduk sekitar mulai berdatangan untuk sembahyang. Rata-rata dari mereka bertanya, "Mana Hakurei-san?" atau berkata "Wah, rajin sekali. Hakurei-san biasanya baru bangun jam 6 pagi."

Hingga sosok yang dikenal Kyuchi pun datang.

"Oh, Kyuchi!" Reisen dan Tewi melambai.

"Aah, Reisen, Tei-chan! Kalian sedang apa?"

"Aku dan Tewi biasa sembahyang di sini pagi-pagi buta." Reisen tertawa kecil. "Reimu biasanya baru bangun jam 6. Kaget juga melihatmu disini lebih pagi." Timpalnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kyuchi-senpai ada disini?" Tanya Tewi dengan naif.

"A-aku.. Aku..." Kyuchi mencari-cari alasan. "..Sedang sakit dan menginap disini.. Nanti aku juga tidak sekolah. Yah, ini tempat sakral, jadiii... mungkin aku akan cepat sembuh." Jawaban bodoh, 'kan?

"O-Oh.." gumam Tewi.

"Kalau begituu, kami sembahyang dulu. Kami akan mendoakanmu juga. Cepat sembuh ya." Reisen memecah keganjilan. Ia menarik Tewi dan melempar koin ke kotak donasi, lalu mulai berdoa. Sedang Kyuchi, Ia kembali masuk kedalam kuil dan membuatkan Reimu sarapan. Yang dikatakan Kyuchi tadi juga tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang sedang "sakit".

"Kyu~ Ini kau yang buat?" Reimu baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap matanya saat melihat sup miso, ikan asin, nasi, dan jus jeruk di atas meja.

"Selamat Pagi." Kyuchi tersenyum manis. "Iya, itu aku yang buat. Dan jus jeruknya, itu penduduk yang kasih. Tadi ada nenek-nenek sembahyang, dia bilang aku rajin sekali, jadi dia memberiku jus. Katanya suruh dibagi dengan Reichu. Orang baik." Kyuchi tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah kalau kau merasa baikan disini." Reimu ikut tersenyum, lalu mulai makan sarapan buatan Kyuchi. "Jadi, nanti kau tidak sekolah, Kyuchi?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan pulang nanti malam." Ucap Kyuchi yang lalu meminum jusnya. Perbincangan pagi itupun berakhir.

Di sekolah. Flan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kyuchi. Tapi ternyata tidak, Kyuchi pun tidak masuk sekolah. Flan, menjalani harinya dengan menyendiri dan tidak berbicara. Sama sekali.

Kyuchi kembali melirik layar ponselnya. Pukul 8 malam. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan beralih pandangan kepada Reimu yang tengah menari tarian tradisional.

"Reichu, aku pulang ya. Terimakasih sudah menerimaku disini. Maaf kalau aku merepotkan." Kyuchi memakai seragam sekolahnya, agar ongkos pulang naik angkutan umum lebih murah. Ia tidak membawa banyak uang, mengingat dari sekolah kemarin langsung kesini.

"Tidak masalah. Terimakasih juga atas bantuanmu di kuil. Hati-hati di jalan." Tanggap Reimu yang tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

Kyuchi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Reimu melirik temannya itu, berharap ia akan baik-baik saja.

Scarlet Devil Mansion, pukul 9 malam. Flan setia menunggu Kyuchi di beranda, dan Koishi setia menunggu Flan di ruang tamu.

"Aku... Tidak mengerti." Ujar Koishi pelan pada Satori dan Remilia yang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa, Koishi?" Tanya Remi.

"Aku kan.. Sodara jauhnya.. Teman sejak kecilnya... Sedangkan Kyuchi, dia tinggal dengan kalian baru-baru ini saja. Baru 4 tahun. Setelah rumah kecilnya di dalam hutan bambu itu terbakar." Koishi menunduk. "Kenapa Kyuchi tak bersama teman miko-nya saja di Kuil Hakurei? Kenapa Sakuya harus membawanya kemari?"

"Itulah yang namanya perasaan. Tidak bisa ditebak. Datang tanpa diundang. Tidak terduga." Remilia melirik ke arah Satori yang sekarang sedang _blushing_.

"Dan kami saling mencintai, lalu kau mau apa?" Kyuchi tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan masuk melewati mereka bertiga yang memasang ekpresi tercengang, menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju kamar Flandre dan masuk kedalamnya. Kyuchi langsung mengunci pintu.

"Kyuchi..!" Pekik Flan. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud-" Kalimat Flan terpotong karena bibir Kyuchi mendarat tepat di bibir Flan. Flan tak kuasa menolak, maka ia pasrah saja. Kyuchi memainkan lidahnya dan melakukan _french kiss. _Meski mereka sering berciuman, tak pernah mereka french kiss seperti ini. Flan mulai menikmatinya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi jika kau mau menurutiku kali ini." Kata Kyuchi setelah melepas ciumannya perlahan.

"A..Apapun itu." Flan yang benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya menurut.

Maka Kyuchi mulai beraksi lagi dengan ciuman mautnya, kali ini ia mendorong Flan sampai terjatuh di kasur. Flan mulai terbawa permainan Kyuchi. Tak pernah ia merasakan sesuatu seperti ini.

Tangan Kyuchi menyelinap masuk kedalam baju Flan dan membuat Flan sedikit berontak.

"Tenanglah. Aku mencintaimu, oke? Percayalah padaku." Kyuchi berucap dengan lembut, membuat Flan lunglai tak bertenaga.

Kyuchi melepas semua pakaian Flan dan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia menjilati leher Flan dengan perlahan.

"ge..geli..." Flan mengeluh pelan. Tapi Kyuchi tidak peduli. Ia menggerakan lidahnya, semakin turun ke dada, dan mulai bermain dengan nipples Flan.

"Meskipun Flan tidak punya dada, aku suka." Kyuchi tersenyum nakal melihat wajah Flan yang memerah seperti tomat. Dan Flan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"..F-Flan ..? Kau tidak apa-apa? ..Aku bisa berhenti jika kau tidak menginginkannya..." Kyuchi agak panik.

"Aku sebal saja dibilang tidak punya dada." Flan cemberut. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang Kyukyu lakukan sekarang, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang. Ini... Enak." katanya malu-malu. Kyuchi jadi ikut-ikutan blushing dan kembali melanjutkan.

Lidahnya kembali bergerak turun, ke area perut, dan akhirnya ke area paling sensitif. Kyuchi dapat merasakan cairan itu begitu banyak membasahi lidahnya. Flan terlihat menikmatinya dan Ia mendesah kecil. Kyuchi menjilati dan menciumi alat vital Flan, hingga pertahanan Flan jebol dan ia sampai pada klimaksnya.

"A-Ah.. Kyu..." Flan terkulai lemas.

"Flan, aku belum dapat lho.." Kyuchi berada di atas Flan.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya..." Flan memalingkan wajah. Kyuchi duduk di kasur dengan kaki terbuka.

"Seluruhnya, aku milikmu. Lakukan apa yang kau mau." Ujar Kyuchi.

Flan, ia mengikuti nalurinya. Dari dulu Flan selalu penasaran dengan oppai Kyuchi yang disumpal bra ukuran 34C itu. Ia duduk di depan Kyuchi, rapat, dan membenamkan wajah di tengah oppai yang diidam-idamkan Flan dan Remi sejak dulu. Kaget dengan tindakan Flan yang tidak terduga, Kyuchi semakin merah dan panas wajahnya. Apalagi ketika Flan mengulum nipples-nya dan memainkannya dengan jari. Kyuchi terasa sedang melambung tinggi sekarang.

Tanpa disadari, alat vital mereka ternyata saling bersentuhan dan menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat insting Flan untuk menempelkannya berulang kali. Kyuchi tampak mendukung. Ia rebahan, posisi Flan ada di atas, menggesekkan, menempelkan, menyentuhkan, dan membenturkan vaginanya, menimbulkan desahan-desahan kecil dan lembut.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Flan mencapai klimaksnya, bersamaan dengan Kyuchi. Kasur beserta badan mereka jadi basah dan agak lengket. Keduanya tampak lunglai dan lemas.

"..Kyuchi... Tadi itu apa..?" Flan yang _innocent_ itu tidak paham juga.

"Ini adalah... Tanda bahwa aku sayang sama Flan. Masa Flan tega selingkuh dengan orang lain?"

"Itu, hanya Koishinya saja yang menciumku. Dia. Koishi."

Karena cukup lelah, mereka membilas tubuh dan kemudian tidur berdua, seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap malam.

Saat di sekolah, semua kembali normal. Kyuchi mengucapkan terimakasih atas doa Reisen, karena dirinya sudah "sembuh" sekarang. Koishi berjanji untuk _move on._ Dan, tahu? Satori dan Remilia jadian.

Gensokyo High School, musim semi. Tak ada lagi yankee sekolah bernama Suika dan Yuugi. Reimu, Kyuchi, dan Patchy mempersiapkan kelulusan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Flandre dan Remilia merasakan menjadi kakak kelas bagi adik-adiknya di kelas satu. Yukari-sensei berhenti menjadi kepala sekolah dan pindah keluar kota karena baru-baru ini mendapat tawaran menjadi model. Posisi Yukari-sensei digantikan oleh Yuyuko-sensei, dengan wakilnya dijabat oleh Kanako-sensei. Hari ini, tahun ajaran baru dimulai!


End file.
